


Prickle

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumiko is curious about Shuusuke's new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prickle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a word-picture that wouldn't leave me alone.

**Prickle**

Yumiko wonders when Shuusuke develops an interest in cactuses when he turns thirteen, although he's had odd freaks before and this one seems harmless. She doesn't see the appeal of the things herself, but Shuusuke fusses endlessly over the squat, bristly little plants that hunker in their pots. Finally she asks Shuusuke what the point is.

Shuusuke doesn't reply right away, busy dribbling water over them, but eventually he looks down to the back yard, where Yuuta is frowning as he hits a tennis ball against a wall, and says, "Practice."

"I see," Yumiko says, and hopes it will work.

**end**


End file.
